Protecter
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Set during the episode where Quatre and Heero visit the Sanq Kingdom. Heero wonders at some of his actions lately,and come to a decision. "That woman would have to be dealt with, one way or another."


Protector  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
DISCLAIMER: if you know'em, I don't own'em...I'm only messing with their heads.  
  
AN - I was watching my tape, and came across the episode where Heero and Quatre visit the Sanq Kingdom. The end inspired the following fic. Does anyone find it funny that Relena and Co. just leave Dorothy in the car, even though she's supposedly hurt? Ah...the concern they have for her. ^_^  
  
*NOTE* In Japanese, 'Domo Arigotoo Gozaimasu' means 'Thank you'.  
  
Yet another note: I do not plan on this being the start of another series. Choosing Fate is giving me enough fits as it is. IF time permits, I might work on a sequel for 'Marry Me?', but I want to get onto the story that follows 'Symbol of Honor'. Hope that clears some things up, and PLEASE don't throw rotten fruit - it frightens the muse away, and takes forever for him to start working again.  
****************************  
  
  
Heero frowned, wandering the gardens of the Sanq Kingdom. Noin had asked for him and Quatre to stick around, since rumors were flying of an attack against the new monarch of the restored kingdom.   
  
Three days now, and while the rumors continued to spread, Heero hadn't been able to find any source to confirm or deny the gossip.   
  
Hearing yet another group of giggling females heading his way, Heero vaulted the low shrubs bordering the walkway, heading in the direction of Relena's office. Apparently she had new data on Trowa, and he was anxious to find his missing comrade.   
  
Noin intercepted him before he could reach his destination, motioning him to follow her with a curt wave.  
  
"Heero, we've got a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later, Heero was through with the Treize Faction. He was disconcerted though; he had clearly heard the commander tell another soldier he was pretty sure 'that kid' was a Gundam pilot. Yet he didn't kill him right there. Could Relena really be affecting him that much?  
  
No...the commander wasn't certain, and he would be leaving the Sanq Kingdom in a few days, anyway.  
  
Besides, Relena wanted...  
  
Heero sighed, aware that once again the young woman that was determined to fight without fighting had slipped into his thoughts. He really must be losing his touch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Slashing through the meager defense of the Romafeller ships, Heero couldn't help the smirk that broke through. Their actions had been too easy to read; Une obviously hadn't been in on this attack plan. It was most likely the idea of that moron Tsuberov, to come up with a thinly veiled reason for attack.  
  
Sensors beeped, drawing his attention to the car speeding on the road parallel to him. Dorothy's, Heero recognized, which meant Relena was most likely with her.  
  
An explosion caused his head to swivel back to the battle, and to his horror Heero saw his carrier falling.  
  
Straight for the gold car on the bridge.  
  
It seemed to Heero that the beam cannon sighted of its own volition, firing at the plummeting craft. A quick blast and the plane was knocked off course.  
  
"Domo arigatoo gozaimasu..."  
  
With a start, Heero realized it was his voice that had broken the silence in the cockpit. What was he thankful for? The ability to aim and shoot?   
  
Still puzzled, Heero set Wing down, leaping from the mobile suit to come face to face with a determined princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn was beginning to break by the time everything had been sorted out. Heero was starting to grow tired of listening to everyone try to explain their actions to Relena. After Noin's comment about taking full responsibility, he could stand it no longer.  
  
"We can't sit here and let them destroy us."  
  
Heero was shocked. 'We'? 'Us'? He was talking as if he planned to stick around for a while. Well, maybe he could drive the point home about needing a defense system.  
  
"Build a defense unit. That's the only way to stop Romafeller. And thank you for helping us search for Trowa," Heero added as an afterthought.  
  
Turning to Wing, Relena's next words stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"I agree, and I give my approval, Heero, Noin. Do as you see fit."  
  
Heero found himself turning back to the Sanq Princess, looking to Quatre before nodding in agreement. They would stay and build a defense capable of at least allowing Relena to flee if an attack came.  
  
Movement in the distance caught his eye, and Heero saw Dorothy Catalonia look at him, smirking. His eyes narrowed.   
  
That woman would have to be dealt with, one way or another. For now though, he had a princess that needed his help.  



End file.
